


十尾土脑洞

by I3055 (A9051)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 人外, 十尾土, 带卡带 - Freeform, 无神智
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A9051/pseuds/I3055
Summary: 十尾土，非常ooc＋我流+俗开头有1点艹土情节但我觉得还是非常带卡喜欢，所以存存
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 3





	十尾土脑洞

就没有四战，普通地发现地方祸害十尾土，普通地带人围剿最后发现只是啥都不懂的无意识尾兽，这部分有n多打架自嗨情节但懒得细讲总之就是发现土表现出攻击性完全是因为木叶首先表现出攻击性，不主动攻击他也不会动手，而且雏鸟心态，第一个见到的就是卡所以很听卡的话而且很多行为就是无意识模仿卡。

那就没必要消灭觉得可以利用，被安排住进六火家里了

一开始相安无事处得挺好，小怪物and负责人力

但力力成年男人，怎么也得diy，所以就会避着土在浴室自己弄。结果有次力帮才洗澡（是的都是力帮忙，我看到十尾土的小火苗就认为他不会喜欢水（草啊），土拉着他手往身下按，眼神也没什么情绪也没什么表情（就十尾土刚出来那种还没有什么自主意识的感觉）

土也没boki，就是看到力有这样所以有样学样

力愣一下然后，就心思动了。

力：想试试？好奇？（握住轻轻弄）这样舒服吗？想不想更舒服（之类的（……

哄小孩那种调调，也知道土没多大听懂，但意思意思走走流程，主要还是糊弄了一下自己内心，总之自导自演就把人骗上床给艹了。

脑的皮肤就是那种稍稍有点硬皮质地，但是身体内部又很软。这种内外区别对比之下力很爽，非常爽，尤其是土细腰窄臀的，床上又很沉默但明显能感到小怪物全身心信赖

总之爽了一次！然后力工作忙欲望也不高，频率很低，土也很正常没表现出什么来。直到力又有欲望就骗土上床，想按上次流程走，就问土，想不想做上次那样的事。结果把人拐上床之后，小怪物就摸力屁股了（。

力：……

力：你真的什么都学啊……（笑）

然后看土挺执拗的，也行，给草，自己扩张，小怪物那个眼神其实很无机质（瞎用词了）但是力第一次觉得里面其实有点野性，他现在这模样根本是在认真汲取知识，还有点莫名恐惧（于是身体更兴奋了（那簧文是这样的）但鉴于你土一直表现很信赖很乖，力就觉得做完再说吧也不是很紧急。

就指导土捅进来，自己动几下再教土，你也这样

小怪兽也不是很懂，因为力艹他时候挺温和的，也很照顾他感受，会问疼不疼难不难受可不可以之类的。所以这次也是有学有样，卡受不了喊停了就听话地停，卡让他动就动，着实听话，但床上这么听话卡也很受不了，就对土说无论我说什么都别停，草到你爽为止

。结局不必再说（…）

总之乱七八糟黏黏糊糊了，你力半天没醒下不了床，但土又熊抱+专注看他，就心软，只能摸摸土头毛，还得自己洗床单去清洗（我就喜欢你力又当爹又当妈又给艹还负责当饲养员（？

是的我就是这么一个俗人脑洞都不好吃（…）

后续就是力这么被艹一次可以ed三个月，但土从乖乖听话变得很隐性暴躁，就给人感觉很发qing，某天主动把力推倒了艹，很表现出那种占有欲，甚至结结巴巴开口说话了（……）而且尝试了几下就变流利了（别问，问就是十尾土高超的学习能力

就，力也没见过土这样，以前土都是模仿但是没有那种自主学习的劲头（除了捉着他手往下按那一次），这次是主动第一次表达出这么明显的学习欲望（每次说脑洞我都在想我到底会不会讲话）

力心态……就嗯嗯嗯！（比划）被震撼到+突然被打动那种，放任土继续了

再后续就是土不仅主动学习还自主学习出了很多花样把力艹得死去活来（。

啊原因就是兽类繁衍本能，开窍了，很想把你力艹到怀（

没了

力老师，教 育 大 失 败（？


End file.
